


A Subtle Persuasion

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Bill knows Harry wants this, it just might require a bit of subtle persuasion to get him to see how much, to get him to lose all his inhibitions. Bill feels up to the challenge though.





	A Subtle Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This was written for the lovely [](http://colormeloved.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://colormeloved.livejournal.com/)**colormeloved** who requested _Bill showing Harry the ropes? First-time kind of thing & Nervousness, teasing, vocal responses, etc_. Since her birthday is in a few days I wanted to make it extra special. I decided to go ahead and post this early though, since she's not feeling great and I thought she could use a bit of smut for cheering up. I had so much fun writing this pairing, so even though it's a rare pair, I hope you can all read it and enjoy it as much as I did!  


**Beta:** All credit for beta and brit-picking goes to [](http://hel-bee.livejournal.com/profile)[**hel_bee**](http://hel-bee.livejournal.com/) who always does an amazing job for me. ♥

* * *

“Breathe, Harry.”

Oh, but that is so much easier said than done. Harry is trying to breathe, really he is. But Bill is standing in front of him, his right hand is on Harry’s hip pulling their bodies closer together and Bill is solid and warm, and Harry’s brain is already having trouble processing simple requests.

Harry stares at Bill, transfixed by the way the shadows seem to dance across his scars. There’s a faint trace of stubble adoring his face and for once his hair is let loose. The small part of Harry’s brain that can still manage to think properly can’t help but consider that this should be awkward or terrifying or wrong. Bill is so much older; he’s a _man_ , and he’s experienced. But when Bill catches him staring, he doesn’t smirk or tease, he smiles that wicked smile of his and traces a line down Harry’s back, soothing him. 

Bill pulls him all the way forward, aligning their bodies and Harry can’t help but whimper because he can tell that Bill is half hard already and that terrifies him and delights him all at once. He wants this, wants the man in front of him, but he has no idea what the fuck he’s doing.

Bill leans down, his hair falling into his eyes and tickling the side of Harry’s face as he whispers in Harry’s ear, “Relax, I’m not going to bite.”

Harry nods his head. 

“Not yet anyway,” Bill says, before licking a path down Harry’s ear. 

Harry shudders. 

Then Bill is pulling Harry over, nudging him towards the bed and it’s all Harry can do to remember which foot goes in front of the other. When the front of his knees hit the bed Harry pauses, simply staring at the perfectly made bed in front of him. Bill’s perfectly made bed. 

Bill notices his hesitation, and steps forward, placing a strong hand on Harry’s stomach and pulling him backwards flush against his own body.

“Do you feel that, Harry? Can you feel how hard I am for you?” Bill reaches his hand forward and runs it down the length of Harry’s body. When he reaches the base of Harry’s shirt he slides his hands underneath and pulls it off swiftly. “Mmm, much better. Don’t you think so?”

Harry leans his head back against Bills chest, his eyes completely closed, and nods in response. Even though they’re both still almost fully clothed Harry can feel Bill’s cock pressing against his arse and Harry can‘t help but get more aroused at the sensation. He can feel Bill’s hands running across his chest, pinching his nipples and teasing along the waistband of Harry’s trousers.

Bill smiles as he feels Harry relax, as he feels him rest his body completely against Bill’s. “Good boy, Harry.” Bill reaches down, unbuttoning Harry’s trousers and pushing them down as Harry makes a futile attempt to kick them off completely without having to move to far away. 

Once they’re off completely Bill resumes his exploration of Harry’s body with his hands. He pushes Harry lightly against the bed and watches as he falls back; laying there completely naked and hard, simply staring at Bill.

Harry knows Bill is teasing him just a bit; putting on a show as he slowly lifts off his shirt. Harry knows Bill knows exactly what he’s doing as he pulls off his trousers and runs his hands down his body, dragging his hands all the way down and griping his own cock. It is just a single pull but enough that Harry can’t look away from Bill's long, hard cock bobbing slightly against a shock of tightly curled red hair. 

“Like what you see, Harry?”

Harry blushes, but responds anyway. “Yes.”

Bill makes eye contact with Harry as he raises one leg onto the bed and then throws the other over Harry’s body until he’s leaning completely over Harry. Bill is so close. Their thighs are pressed together and his arms are resting on either side of Harry’s head. All Harry can seem to concentrate on is the fact that if only Bill would lean down just a little more their cocks would be perfectly aligned, touching and rubbing together.

Harry lifts his hips up to try and reach Bill.

Bill smirks down at him. “You know, Harry, if there’s something you want you’re going to have to ask for it.”

Harry bites his lip. “I want...um...”

“Just say it, Harry.”

“Fuck, I want you to touch my cock!” 

Bill chuckles as Harry blushes.

“That, I can definitely do. But, Harry, how do you want it? Do you want me to touch your cock lightly, to stroke and tease until you can’t breathe. Or do you want it hard and fast, with you thrusting into my firm hand so quickly you see stars when you come? Or maybe you want my mouth on you. Would you like that, Harry? Would you like to see my head bobbing as my lips stretch around your cock? To watch as you slide in and out of my hot mouth. Feel your own cock hitting the back of my throat as my tongue works around you.” 

Harry is panting now, writhing beneath Bill. It’s all Bill can do to stop himself from rutting against Harry, from bringing himself off against Harry’s smooth and supple body. But he restrains himself, wanting even more to see Harry submit, wanting to see Harry gasp and moan as Bill shows him exactly what pleasure can feel like.

“Please,” Harry whispers.

“Please what, Harry? What do you want?” Bill knows Harry would take anything right now, knows that any sort of touch would probably make him come but he wants to hear Harry say it. He wants to hear the words come from Harry’s innocent mouth.

“Anything, Bill. Please, just _anything_.” Harry’s straining against him now, wiggling and trying desperately to thrust up against Bill’s body.

“You should be careful, Harry. A person could get carried away when you agree to something like that.”

“Don’t care. Just… just… touch me.” 

Bill knows it’s time now, knows that Harry couldn’t resist anything if he tried. He’s too aroused, too hard and too far gone.

“Turn over.”

Harry opens his eyes in surprise. “ But, I thought-”

“Trust me, you’ll like this.”

Bill sounds so sure and Harry is so desperate for some kind of release that he obeys without another thought, turning over hurriedly and crawling onto his hands and knees. He feels oddly exposed like this, even more so than before. 

Harry starts to ask a question, but Bill shushes him, running his hands along Harry’s back and caressing his arse. Harry tenses when Bill begins to pull his cheeks apart, but Bill ignores it, knowing he won’t care in a moment.

“Bill!” Harry exclaims, completely taken aback when he feels Bill’s tongue along his arse. He is momentarily stunned, wondering why on earth Bill would be lick him there. Except then Bill does it again, and again, and then suddenly his tongue is making quick jabbing movements at Harry’s hole and Harry could care less why Bill wants to do it. All he cares about is that it feels amazing. 

Harry’s erection, which had started to calm down a bit when Bill had first started, has rapidly returned. Harry drops his head down onto his arms, unconsciously lifting his arse higher into the air and willing Bill’s tongue to go deeper.

Bill complies with Harry’s silent request, pushing tongue deeper and adding a single finger. He can’t help but delight in how responsive Harry is, how much he whimpers and moans and arches into every touch. It gives Bill a heady sense of power and he’s almost overcome by how much he wants to claim the boy beneath him.

After a few moments Bill adds a second finger, gently massaging and teasing, stretching Harry wide. It’s not long after that when Bill removes his tongue, but Harry has no time to protest the loss as Bill adds a third finger. 

This time Harry does whimper. He’s so hard, has been hard for what feels like ages, and Bill is driving him mad with need. He can’t decide if he wants more or if he just wants to be able to finally come. Although he assumes that the choice has been made without him as Bill removes all three of his fingers, and at that moment Harry decides that he definitely does wants more of something. Though he wonders if perhaps Bill has other thoughts.

Harry doesn’t have to long to wonder about Bills sudden absence as he feels his arse being slicked with something cold and wet. Suddenly there is something very hard and large nudging at his hole, trying to get in, causing Harry to gasp in realization. Somehow this seems so much different from just Bill’s fingers, and he can’t help but worry that it won’t fit or that he won’t be able to last or worst of all that it’ll hurt like hell.

“Relax, Harry. Just breathe slowly and let me in. Push back against me. That’s it. Nice and slow.” Bill is rubbing Harry's lower back as he gently eases into him and Harry wonders, not for the first time this night, if Bill can some how read his thoughts; read his worries. “Fuck, you’re so tight, Harry. You feel incredible. You should see this, see my hard cock sliding into your body; see your arse completely surrounding me. You’re fucking gorgeous like this: perfect.”

Harry groans as Bill’s words hit his ears, feels his face heat up from the things Bill is saying and the things he’s been doing. 

“That’s right, you’re doing wonderful, Harry.” Bill pauses once he’s fully inside Harry, allowing him time to adjust to the new feeling. “You okay?” 

Harry can’t really decide whether he’s ok or not. He’s got his best friend’s older brother’s cock up his arse and it sort of hurts but at the same it feels amazing. He feels full in a way he didn’t know he was empty, and all he wants is for Bill to just move. He wants Bill to start thrusting and to feel the burn as his cock goes in and out of Harry‘s body. He wants Bill’s hand on his own neglected cock, wants to feel those strong, firm fingers curl around him as a long, solid cock fills him. Except Harry doesn’t know how to put this into words, doesn’t even know if he could manage to get the words out if he could think of them anyway, so instead he nods and urges Bill to start moving. 

Part of Harry expects Bill to be a bit rough, expects him to do what feels good to make himself come first. He is a bit shocked when instead Bill is surprisingly gentle. He places several open mouthed kisses across Harry’s back and shoulders, and creates a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts that make Harry’s body feel like it’s on fire. It hurts a bit, but not as much as he’d expected, and he can’t help but think that maybe he owes that all to Bill. 

Bill seems to know exactly what Harry wants without him even having to say it, knows just what to do to make Harry’s toes curl in pleasure. 

Harry decides this is definitely the advantage to losing your virginity to someone who knows the pleasures of the human body so well, to someone who knows all about sex.

It is unhurried, maddening and delicious all at the same time. Harry is so close he can almost feel tears prickling at the sides of his eyes; so desperate to come he has started moaning and whimpering in pleasure, pushing back to match each one of Bill’s thrusts.

“Are you close, Harry? Are you ready to let your body lose control and surrender to me, to let go completely?” This time Harry is shocked to notice that Bill’s voice sounds just as unsteady and needy and desperate as Harry feels.

“M’close,” Harry says, in between tiny gasps.

Bill reaches around, finally taking Harry’s cock into his right hand. Harry’s cock slides in and out of his hand easily, pre-come dripping from the tip. Bill can feel Harry tensing beneath him and knows it won’t be long. He fists Harry‘s cock firmly, speeding up his thrusts to match his strokes. 

It is too much for Harry to handle. His ears are ringing and his fingers are gripping the sheets so tightly he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to uncurl them. Just when Harry thinks nothing in the word could ever feel better, Bill angles his hips and thrusts in hard and deep and Harry actually screams out loud, feels his entire stomach clench and for a moment he swears he can’t breathe. He collapses onto the bed, unable to support his own weight any longer as his orgasm overtakes him. He is dimly aware that Bill is still thrusting into him, and he feels a warm, stickiness inside himself and then Bill is laying completely on top of him; panting and rutting against him ever so slightly and licking the sweat from in between Harry’s shoulder blades.

When Bill rolls over, muttering something about not wanting to be a dead weight, all Harry can think is that he misses the contact already. He misses the feeling of a rough, hard body pressed against his. Without even consciously thinking about, Harry rolls over too, this time towards Bill, effectively trapping Bill beneath him by laying his left arm and leg over Bill’s body and rubbing his face into the dusting of red hair across Bill’s chest.

Looking down at the mop of black hair splayed across his chest, Bill can’t help but let his lips curl up in a smile. 

He’d had a feeling Harry would be just as much a natural at sex as he was as everything else, that he would approach it with the same kind of abandon and recklessness. Except unlike everything else, Bill is determined that this is one thing about Harry Potter everyone will not get see, one thing that everyone will not be able to touch and wonder and talk about. No, this is definitely something to be kept private, and if Bill has it his way it is something he will be keeping all to himself - for as long as he can.


End file.
